They Met In The Fall
by tess-with-a-chance-of-reaper
Summary: A Winter and a Summer Faerie meet, and suddenly these two child-hood friends become apart of a plot much bigger than the both of them. Their relationship will grow and develop, standing amongst the hardships of the society of Avalon. Plus, with mounting Troll attacks, the Unseelie court knocking on the door, what else could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

They met in the fall.

She was looking up at the World Tree, legs folded in front of her and her arms wrapped around them. Her hair was cut short, hanging about her face in blue-rooted ringlets. She looked like she'd been crying, but her face –obscured in the shadows, as it was by the massive tree- only looked wistful.

He had not expected to see her.

He'd managed to get away from his _amphir-fair_ by borrowing some clothes from a spring faerie. It had been easy enough, but he knew they would come looking for him sooner rather than later.

They both physically looked about five years old, mentally they were nearly ten, and in reality they were in the middle. But in Avalon, age was not a factor, when you were born you immediately started to work to keep your home safe. That's just how it was.

By her dress, he guessed her to be a summer faerie, a Sparkler. He could see her Familiar next to her, taking the form of a small dragon curled into a ball but not asleep.

He approached her cautiously; how he would approach a human if he ever met one, "Are you alright?" He murmured quietly, hands clutched together in front of him.

She startled, not having seen him, "I'm not sure," she replied. It took her a moment of studiously eyeing him, not taking in what he was wearing, before she shot up from the ground, her Familiar jumping onto her shoulder, "You- you're-"

He looked around, as if someone would hear her exclamations, "Shh! Calm down-"

"You're a Winter! I am so sorry for my rudeness!" She went down on her knee, breaking eye contact with him.

He took a step forward, pulled her up so she was standing at his eye-level, "Be calm –I am only myself here."

It took her a moment to get her breathing under control, but she still wiped her eyes and soothed out the summer-dress she was wearing, as if he hadn't witnessed her almost in tears.

"What's your name?" He asked, letting go of her arms and sitting down on the slightly damp grass.

She rushed to answer, not having had an actual conversation –or having even met- a Winter Faerie before. She knew what the rules were, but they stated that this conversation shouldn't even be possible, "Leliana, I'm from Summer."

He smiled warmly, eyeing the small faerie as she sat down next to her "I'm-"

"Oren," she finished, "One of the four Winter Fae. It's an honour."

His smile dissipated, "I told you. I'm just myself here."

"I'm sorry if I offended-"

He turned to her, grasping her dark skinned and calloused hands in his pale ones, "Do I look any different to your average Fae?"

Not understanding what he meant, she shook her head.

He continued, "exactly. I am just the same as you. I breathe the same carbon dioxide as you. I am not above or under and I have not done anything to warrant you thinking you're underneath me. So please," he finished, "treat me as your equal. Because that's what we are."

Leliana's head tilted to the side, her blue eyes the same colour as the roots of her hair, "Equal…" She liked the sound of that word, when applied to this conversation.

She was sure it was a dream. Some escape borne of the fear and loss she had been feeling after the loss of her mother and father.

"Why are you sitting here? Shouldn't you be…"

"Anywhere but under the World Tree?" She finished, swallowing, "I … keep hoping it will provide some answers. But no such luck. Not for me." She wouldn't elaborate, and he didn't ask her to.

He looked up at the massive trunk of the tree, feeling the air humming with energy, as if the whole area was alive and connected to him, "I come here to escape."

She looked at him, her eyebrows creasing, "But why? You're a Winter, you're free to do whatever you like and nobody can question it."

He smiled bitterly, "Yes I'm free –so long as I sit my lessons quietly, stay within the palace walls, always speak when spoken to and make sure never to speak to the _lesser_ Fae." He winced, "Yes I'm completely free."

She sat there for a moment, "Is that why you're wearing Spring get-up?"

He looked at his clothes. The ill-fitting shirt and the cotton pants that he'd rolled up because they were too long made him look like he was playing dress-up. Though they were made from material that didn't chafe, they weren't what he was used to.

Oren's hair was a stark white, matching his skin, matching the silver of his eyes. If it wasn't plain obvious he was a Winter Faerie, then it certainly was just looking at his features. He was too skinny to be a Spring, too small to be a Summer, and did not hold the same inquisitiveness that characterized the Fall Faeries.

By anyone's standards, Oren looked sickly, the paleness of his features made him look that way. It wasn't true though; he was as healthy as any five-year-old Fae. That didn't stop the queen from babying him. Or his guards from shamelessly hovering over his every step.

They sat on the grass in silence, these two young Fae. Not knowing what the future would hold for them. Not knowing that their lives had been entwined, two halves of a whole, since the days they were born.

Their destiny had been chosen for them. Written into the stars and the heavens long before either of them were a thought. Neither of them knew what the other was thinking, or what their lives would be like after this moment. But hopefully, they would stay together, hopefully things would change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi?**

 **I didn't post an authors note in the last chapter because I was simply trying to figure out how the hell this website works? It's not easy and I don't get it but hopefully I'll get better at it :P**

 **I struggled to find a way to reply to the review I got -WHICH I AM SUPER EXCITED ABOUT BY THE WAY- if you even can reply... anyway so I thought I'd do it here.**

 **Lala here's the reply if you're reading :P -** **** ** _I know, there seems to be a tiny amount of_** ** _Wings_** **** ** _stuff on here so I thought I'd help contribute. You'll have to wait to find out who the other Winters are (as I don't know myself), but I can tell you that Oren is the youngest, and next in line to get the throne. As for Laurel and Tamani, they MIGHT be in it, or their child might -but the story is not about them so you never know :P_**

 **Read on, then. Enjoy.**

It would be years before they met again.

And while the meeting may have been pushed to the back of their minds for the time being, neither of them had forgotten. The funny thing about a life in Avalon, one always seems to run into someone when they least expect it. The area is not really that big, but to these faeries from entirely different corners, the distance might as well be from Antarctica to the North Pole.

They'd both grown up more over the two years of separation. At seven years old, they still looked like young children, yet acted like they were almost adults. Leliana had moved up in the world, her talents for crafts with her hands earning her a prestigious place in the market square, apprenticing and learning the tools of the trade.

Oren was rarely seen outside of the Summer Palace. It seemed that the whole of Avalon knew that he was apparently sick with some unknown ailment. A complete lie, on behalf of the King, who thought that it would be best to keep the youngest Winter safe, locked up and confined, for his whole life.

Besides, Oren was training to succeed when King Salos faded, he did not have time to be out in public, and nobody could see why he would want to.

It was after one of the many festivals that the Summer Faerie's pride themselves on. Leliana had had nothing occupy her afterwards, her role had been fulfilled for the week and she did not have anyone to dance with. And with her parents gone, she felt lonelier than ever.

So, knowing that no one else would be around there, escaped to visit the world tree, where her mother was last seen and where Leliana _knew_ she was watching.

Sitting under the shade of the tree, legs crossed and hands expertly carving a wooden figurine, Leliana finally relaxed under the atmosphere created by the thousands of years of experience before her. It was familiar here, she felt more at home in the middle of the forest than in her glass house.

"What are you doing?" A soft, familiar voice echoed out to her.

"Carving," She held up the small figure, a sea turtle with patterns ingrained on the shell, "My neighbors' seedling loves my carvings."

Oren, again wearing Spring Faerie clothing, sat next to her, "Can I see?"

Instantly –used to obeying orders from higher Fae- she passed him the figurine, and began cleaning the tool she'd been using.

"This is very well done," He murmured, turning the turtle over in his hands, "Is this your craft?"

Leliana sat up straighter, bowing her head as he tried to look her in the eyes, "Yes. I aim to start a stall where I can sell the tools of other trades – such as hand-crafted guitars and/or cellos, or spider-silk costumes for-"

"Hey hey hey, Leliana-" He interrupted with wide eyes, touching her shoulder.

She stopped talking instantly, her eyes snapping up to his.

They were an extremely dark brown this time, adding colour to the roots of his hair and standing out on his pale skin.

Hers were a bright red this time, unsettling but suiting her look and inquisitive eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Oren let go of her shoulder, "It's okay, I was simply going to say that you don't have to always be on guard with me. I want us to be friends." He offered her the turtle carving, palm open and inviting.

She turned the word over in her mind. It seemed to her that he was being sincere, and she hated how lonely her tiny glass house could be. So she put her hand under his and curled his fingers around the figurine, "Friends is good."

"What about-"

She grinned, and Oren was convinced that the sight was the most beautiful thing in Avalon.

"Keep it," She said, "I have already made fifteen of them."

Together they shared conspiring smiles, sitting next to each other as they were, facing the World Tree.

She'd been explaining how to carve, showing him on the turtle she'd finished as she described. After he asked her about the magic aspect of being a Sparkler, and she gladly showed him the small illusions she'd always been average at. When she began explaining why the Summer Fae lived in glass houses, she grew tired of speaking only of herself.

"What about you, could you tell me of the Winter Palace?"

His eyes gleamed, and a small mischievous smile grew on his face, "The walls and the tree grow, intertwined together to make the structure of my home, the walls look like they are crumbling, but it's the strongest hold that we have." He looked up at the World Tree, "It's the second-best place in Avalon."

She tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow, "Second best?"

"Next to here, of course." They both looked up at the sprawling tree in front of them, "Next to you."

She looked down, fighting the smile.

Then the shouts started echoing down to them, to the left of where they were sitting.

Oren stood up, "That is my cue to leave," He dusted off his clothes, "My _Am-fear-fair_ have probably noticed my absence by now."

She stood too, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "When will I see you again?"

Oren put his hands in his pockets, "I'm not… sure."

The shouts increased in volume.

He glanced over his shoulder, then turned urgently to her with that mischievous smile that she was growing accustomed to, "Tell you what, you re-direct them and I'll hide?"

It was risky, and she knew it. When they got caught the both of them would be in a whole lot of trouble.

The shouts got louder once again as she deliberated for a few more seconds. She then nodded, "Go, I will call you when it's clear."

Oren winked at her before he ran towards a large oak tree a short ways away from where they'd been sitting. She has only time to blink in wonder as he steps towards the tree and promptly disappears.

She runs closer to the World Tree, sitting cross-legged at the base and closes her eyes like she had been meditating.

This was how Oren's guardians found her when they came crashing through the trees. They poked around for a few seconds, and Leliana felt them moving towards the tree where Oren was hidden.

Even though their steps were quiet, they were murmuring to themselves and moving leaves aside to look for the boy, and that was good enough for her.

Steeling herself, Leliana knew she was so going to get caught but continued anyway, "Would it wilt you to give me some _peace_?" she demanded, opening her red eyes to glare at them, knowing it would unsettle the Spring Faeries standing in the shade of the World Tree.

They all froze, as if they hadn't even known she was there.

All the better, "Whatever you are doing, please leave, I'm trying to concentrate here." She stood, walking towards them with a less demanding voice, more polite and less assertive, "What _are_ you doing?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"We are searching for a Faerie that has gone missing." He replied, the lilted speech present in everyone from Avalon more prominent in the Guardian than most, "This is one of his usual hiding places."

Leliana nodded absently, feeling her chest seize up in panic as the rest of the _am-fear-fair_ started looking again.

"Well I haven't seen anyone, as this is _supposed_ to be a _private_ area? Or have you forgotten where you are?" Leliana slightly moved so she was almost facing the World Tree again, "I was… busy."

"We apologize my lady, we will leave." The Guardian signaled to the rest of his group, and together the _am-fear-fair_ marched out of the area.

Oren appeared behind her, tapping her shoulder and making her jump, "That was cheeky." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

She stiffened. Not having been embraced like this since her parents left. She'd forgotten how comforting interaction such as this was, and after the initial shock she wrapped her arms around him too.

They broke apart, the mischief in the eyes of the two small Fae gleaming like they say in human tales.

"Why don't we meet again next month?" Oren suggested, "I can only escape so many times."

She nodded, "That's a good idea –my instructor keeps a close watch on me too. Not at your level but enough to make it difficult to leave."

Oren held out his pinky, "You swear?"

She replied, completing the pinky-swear. "I swear."


	3. Chapter 3

In the years that followed, the two Fae grew to be the best and most unlikely friends. They may as well have come from two different worlds, one of them a Sparkler-Craftswoman with a skill for whittling, and the other the next in line for the throne.

But none of it mattered.

To each other, they had found a partner, someone who they could share anything with and not be judged or questioned. To each other, there was nothing stopping them from being together, not status, caste, or season.

But eventually, the reality of what was happening around them threatened to burst the small universe they had created around each other. Leliana, recognizing the bump forming in between her shoulder blades, had grown exhausted from hiding and sneaking; she hated needing to lie simply to be friends with someone. And as her first blossom grew, petals long, gold and beautiful she felt the hopes dreams of the child she'd been wash away.

The love she had for Oren in the depths of her heart was unrealistic, a fantasy that could never bear any fruit. It upset her and broke her heart to know that they would never be together in the way she wanted. They would never be as free as she wanted.

And it wasn't as if she knew he felt the same way.

It was nine years after their first meeting. In the summer of Leliana's first blossom.

She was pacing in their agreed meeting place for this reunion, wearing a play-suit with a completely open back and breezy fabric, the roots of her short, curly hair were tinted the same colour as was on her blossom, eyes the same molten gold.

When Oren saw her standing under the suns rays, face tilted to the sky and arms spread out to catch as much sun as possible, he had to steady himself against a tree. He'd always loved her dark skin, how warm and beautiful it was compared to his own, especially under the light of the sun.

Every time he thought about her he ached.

Swallowing, wiping the pollen suddenly coating his palms on the tree, he carefully walked into the clearing, sensing that something was different about this meeting.

They might have held immense love for one another, but they hadn't talked about what they were feeling, they hadn't kissed –they'd only just come to accept it, and realize that it may never be possible for them to love each other in the ways they wanted.

But for now, Oren had always been content to live in the moment, and never consider the consequences.

He stared at the stunning blossom before him -as her back was to him- imagining what it would feel like to touch. Would it be as smooth and velvety as it looked? Would the gold glimmer as much up close?

He let out an involuntary cough, and she spun around, launching herself at him in a hug, "Oren!"

He let her go immediately, although wanting to hold her and never let go, it wasn't decent of him to be anywhere near her blossom without gloves.

She smiled, understanding his hesitation. He was taken aback yet again by how absolutely gorgeous she was.

"I knew you'd forget, so I brought you a present," She pulled a pair of smooth silk gloves out of her pocket, "I sewed them yesterday."

He gratefully tugged them on, glad to at least have some semblance of respect for her and her blossom, "It is beautiful, as I knew it would be."

She smiled and looked down at her feet. Oren knew that if she were a human then she would be blushing, so he took it as reason to step closer.

"In fact…" He whispered, gloved hand slowly tracing her jaw before cupping her cheek, "Everything about you is beautiful."

Leliana gave him a small smile, the sincerity in his voice making her feel warm all over. Her only reaction was eyes only widening as she realized what he intended to do.

She did nothing to stop him.

He stroked tiny circles on her cheek with his thumb as he brought his other hand around to the other cheek, and slowly moved until there was no room in between them. Her arms were trapped on his chest, wanting to move but frozen by the sudden intensity of the moment.

His lips found hers, gently, barely there. Brushing them across hers and then drawing back slightly in a feather-light show of restraint.

But Leliana had waited years for this moment, and was not about to do the right thing any longer.

Her hands unlocked, and she threw them around his neck, pulling his face to hers again. Their lips met again, pressing against each other, desperately trying to feel more, show more. His hands left her face, one going around the back of her neck to get a better angle, and the other on her hip.

They savored the sweet taste of the other as their whole relationship shifted into dangerous territory.

Then, as if she'd suddenly been shocked, Leliana forced herself away. She stumbled, legs feeling like honey, and used a tree to support her, "Oren we can't-"

The mischievousness that had never left him, even as he'd grown, shifted onto his face as he touched her hand. "Why not?" Trailing a finger across her palm and then up her arm to one of the petals of her blossom as it hung behind her shoulder.

She ignored the sensation of Oren touching them, in favour of a molten-gold glare, "I'm being serious. We need to talk realistically about this. About us."

He dropped his hand, putting them behind his back as he looked at her with distress, "I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I'm tired, Lia. I'm _exhausted_ from rigidly following the rules. I've known how I felt for so long, and I am _so_ _tired_ of holding myself back." He was breathing heavily, watching, as she stood there wide-eyed and shocked into silence

Suddenly the Winter Faerie moved, wrapping his arms around her waist, under her blossom, and pulling her to him. Kissing her lips again with a hunger that he'd been holding back for years, he pulled away only a fraction, letting his forehead rest against hers, "And all I seem to be able to think of is how much I want you, how I don't deserve you, and how much I love you."

He saw her resolve soften, and again pressed his lips to hers. She responded again, not wanting to restrain herself any longer.

When he pulled away, she felt a smile spread on her face, "I love you as well, more than I can express in words."

"How about actions, then?" He beamed, the glint of mischievousness returning ten-fold.

They managed to continue meeting in secret for over two years.

And every minute they spent away from each other only made their love grow. Never souring, never becoming resentful. Only each meeting seemed to grow fewer and far between. Oren had the workings of a kingdom to learn, and Leliana was establishing herself as the best in her trade. These kinds of things did not happen overnight.

Then, in their most recent meeting.

It was in the shade of the world-tree, the sky was beginning to darken. In the middle of winter, when Oren's Fae powers were at their strongest. He could visibly see the aurors of the plants around him; feel their powers running through his veins.

So, when he saw Leliana, slumped against a fallen branch. A blanket around her shoulders, and herbal tea cupped in her hands to stave off the cold. There were hardly any clouds, and the moon was already beginning to show.

Oren paused upon seeing her; her eyes were closed as she had her head to the sky. Her eyes were watering, and he had never seen her look so distraught.

He was instantly at her side, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to his side. He felt her bury her face in his neck, and he let her tears soak the thin shirt he had on. With no idea what had happened to her, he felt it was bet to act and then ask questions later.

"What has happened?" He murmured, "Lia are you-"

"Alright?" She sniffed, pulling away and touching his face, "Far from it, O."

A confused look crossed his eyes, "What upset you?"

"I can't-"

"Here then," He placed his fingers on her temple, "Let me."

She met his eyes, she trusted him completely, and this was the ultimate show of faith on her behalf.

They had done this three times before. As it could only happen in winter, when Oren had full range of his powers, and more. During the coldest month, when he could feel the aurors around him and taste the plants on his tongue. When he could reach into the life-energy, and warmth behind all alive plants, and see what they have seen. Know them, know their history and take it as his own.

When Leliana had shown Oren what had happened to her parents, the day they had met.

She nodded, leaning forward to brush her lips against hers.

Images assaulted his mind; Lia had seen a Spring Faerie in the Summer square, he had been guarding a Fall. Saw their hands touch, knew instantly what it meant. A Summer reported it, the guards rushed forward and dragged the Spring away, towards the gates.

Coming to the tree to visit her mother. To ask for guidance, but receiving none. She had been sitting in the same place since morning. It was now sunset, and she'd arrived at her decision.

He jumped away, out of all the things that could of upset her, he had never even considered that it would be this. He stood up, and she followed him, pushing the blanket off her shoulders and standing at full height.

Oren was suddenly exhausted, and his shoulders slumped when she touched his hand.

"Lia…"

"Oren... I love you, but-"

"You can't do it anymore." He sounded so dejected, heartbroken. Leliana did not know what to do. She knew what it had meant when she'd concluded that she wanted to stop, she knew how he would react.

Yet it couldn't be taken back now.

She touched his face, now aged according to a 20 year old, even though they were nearly 30, "I'm so sorry."

He gripped her wrists, and then the light suddenly came back to his eyes as he grinned with renewed mischief, "I know what we can do."

Leliana had no idea where this came from. But she'd always loved that careless, spontaneous nature that Oren had had since he was a boy. She found it infectious, and that wasn't about to end now.

He was visibly excited, eyes wide and alive, pale cheeks flushed with colour, "We can leave Avalon."

All she could do was blink.

Out of all the things he could have suggested, he says that they should _leave_? Into the human world, where there were trolls and humans who grew hair on their faces and didn't know what kindness or environment meant?

Leliana was Fae through and through, and completely loyal to her homeland. She had _never_ thought of leaving, not even when her father left, but that wasn't by choice.

"Are you crazy!? You want us to leave everything we know behind to go to a world were we would have no hope of surviving? The human world is dark and scary and they live in chicken-coops. The trolls would get us or we'd be discovered."

He grinned, "You forget I'm a Winter Faerie, we have special abilities remember? That's almost unlimited power. And also I will be able to open the gates, an easy way to get out." He let her wrists go and grasped her shoulders, "We can be together, we would not have to hide at all in the human world. At least, not with each other. We could have a new life, living out there. With each other, and I wouldn't have to say goodbye to you and never see you again."

Leliana swallowed, every fiber of her being longing for this gorgeous picture he painted for them. Away from the conventions that would restrict them their whole lives.

Away from the friends she'd made. Away from the life she'd built for herself.

She shook her head, "Oren… we can't."

His brow furrowed, and the dejected look returned, "But-"

"You would give up all that you have, Oren. You hold a position of power here, you could be king some day." She touched his face; "I cannot ask you to give all that you have up for a Summer Faerie. I am not worth it."

He swallowed, glaring at her, "You are worth _everything_." He declared, stepping away, "And I would trade all that I am for a life with you."

Her shoulders slumped, and she looked at the ground beneath her bare feet, "I can't ask you to. I couldn't do that to you, as you couldn't do it to me."

"So where does that leave us, then?"

The silence was the loudest thing, in the forest full of life. It had been a long time since there'd been this much distance between the two Fae. Neither could bring themselves to believe that this was the end for their relationship. They belonged together, they loved each other, and they had never thought it would end this way.

Then Leliana stood up straighter. Squaring her shoulders and arching her chin, she took three deep breaths to steel herself from the feelings assaulting her. If she couldn't be strong now, she would crumble. Leliana was made of sterner stuff than this.

She was her fathers' daughter.

"I am sorry." She said, leaning in to give him one last lingering kiss, almost on the brink of tears but never letting them fall.

Before Oren could reply, or do anything to stop her, she was gone.

It would be 14 years before they saw each other again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Realising I never put a Disclaimer so. Consider yourself Disclaimed! Pls review if you like.**_

* * *

"Would you allow me the honour of escorting you to the festivities tonight, Leliana?"

Siobhan was leaning on the counter of Leliana's stall, her pink eyes and hair shining in the sun. Her eyes were heated, as they always were, when she looked at Leliana. Siobhan was another Summer Fae, her chosen profession was makeup artist, and she could often be found bustling about backstage, arms full of brushes and different coloured powders staining her light skin. She was mischievous, flirty, and blatantly honest.

 _I may have a type_ , Leliana thought to herself, turning back to the guitar she was carving.

"I don't know Siobhan… I'm just-"

"Aww come on Lel, please. Don't you think we've danced around it long enough? I want to go out with you."

At that point in time, almost 14 years after last seeing _that_ Winter Faerie, she was long used to the pangs of guilt and heartache. However, she had been the one to break off their relationship, she had to be the one to move on. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

With King Salos growing old, the festival that Siobhan was referring to was the succession ceremony for Oren to take the throne. He would be King within the week, and with that title came the responsibility of running Avalon, he no doubt would be far too busy for any romantic entanglements.

Least of all with a mere Summer Fae.

 _Best to keep my heart safe_. So Leliana turned after placing her tools on the work-bench, and wandered over to the counter to lean closer to Siobhan, "Okay but…"

"But what?" Even that word wasn't enough to dampen Siobhan's ecstatic expression.

"But I'm sure that I just want to be friends … I just … I'm too busy with my work." Even so, with Oren far beyond her reach, Leliana couldn't let any of it go, stuck in the past as she was. Stuck in the shadow of the World Tree with the boy that she'd loved since she was a child.

* * *

This was it, the very day of the coronation, and Oren had managed to escape. Yet again. To a place that held only quiet reflection.

Mid winter, that was the only time when you could crown a new Winter Fae as King or Queen. And that day would be tomorrow, on the Winter Solstice. This was it, he was finally achieving something, Oren was finally doing what he felt was right for the first time in his life.

He was ready to lead, despite loosing King Salos –as when a King or Queen drew closer to the end of their lives, they would withdraw into the World Tree to share their experience- he was beyond ready. He would be able to lead Avalon, his home, his people, and his birthright.

Not only this, and he had never spoken it aloud, but he would decree that the classes would be free to intermingle, love whoever they wanted to without fear of repercussion. He still had that small hope that Leliana would come back to him, and the distance between them had only made his feelings for her grow, if that were even possible.

Looking up at the shadow of the World Tree, nerves alight and buzzing with all the energy of the plantation. He had rarely escaped to this place in the fourteen years since, it held too many memories of the time they shared -even though he understood and respected her decision, he still loved her- over time he went to this place simply to feel closer to her, he withstood the heartache until he felt the steady comfort in the space rather than the hurt.

The Festivities began today, though he was being crowned tomorrow, Faeries used any excuse to throw a party. And, as by royal decree, every season was more than welcome.

Again, there was no ulterior motive on Oren's part, not at all.

"My King, there is someone approaching." His lone _am-fear-fair_ stood rigidly quite the distance away, but Oren still heard, and nodded in acknowledgement, "It is Mistress Vivienne."

"Let her through, Puck."

He felt her approach on the forest floor before he ever heard it. Her footsteps were gentle but purposeful, a dress brushing the ground and disturbing the leaves around her feet. She often trailed her hand over the flowers and the branches of the trees around her, to feel for their aurors as he did.

She had _never_ been as strong as he.

Oren turned from the World Tree, silently praying for some strength to face the other Winter Fae, and deal with Vivienne.

She had always been taller than him, her figure willowy and elegant. She had never followed the trends of the rest of the Fae, her light green eyes sat in her face, complimented by her honey complexion and smooth jet-black hair. Vivienne was a sight to behold tonight, an embroidered velvet gown hugged her figure, the back completely open to display her delicate silver blossom, her cheeks highlighted with some sort of glittering powder.

At his look, she tilted her head to the side, and her eyes turned sharp, her smile into a smirk, "So, how is the soon-to-be King? Not liking the Festivities?"

"Look Vivienne, I wish to be left alone for now. This will be the only moment of peace I am allowed before I am crowned." He moved to turn away, but she took a step forward, towards him.

"I did not come to fight," Still smirking, her hands raised in a placating gesture, "I simply wanted to give you some advice."

"As if you have not given enough," He replied, knowing that it had been at her request that King Salos felt the need to step down off the throne. He had almost forty ruling years ahead of him, and he was stepping down? Oren knew that is had been a manipulation of Vivienne, she had always been like that even since she had arrived at the Winter Palace, barely two years after Oren.

"Perhaps, if you've a mind, you would like to join the celebration? Nearly every Fae in Avalon is outside tonight, and it would do them well to see their King amongst them." She told him, withdrawing her hands behind her back in what was surely meant to make her look innocent.

Oren took a deep breath, using the power of the nature around him to push some energy back into his exhausted body, he nodded and presented Vivienne with his arm that she took without another word.

* * *

"Come on Lel - dance with me!"

"Unfortunately, I have two left feet-"

"Utter lies. No one in Avalon has two left feet." Siobhan argued with a pout, crossing her arms, "Please? You did say one dance. When else are we going to see a new King or Queen crowned in our lifetime?"

Despite all of Siobhan's attempts, Leliana had not been in even remotely in the mood to celebrate. Although she had been the one to break off the entanglement with Oren, of course she still held hope that they would see each other again. The sort of feelings that they shared did not just go away, and left alone to fester for fourteen years only caused pain. Add to this, Oren's new position the highest of the Fae, only dragged him further away from her.

But Leliana swallowed her feelings, and the rest of the strong drink, and smiled up at Siobhan, "Alright. Just one dance." Finally taking Siobhan's offered hand, she let the other woman lead her to the floor, in front of the musicians -feeling a small swell of smugness at seeing that two of her own instruments sat lovingly in the other Summer Fae's hands- and they slowly began the steps that they'd both known since they could walk.

"You know, they keep saying that the King is going to make an appearance at every gathering around Avalon," Siobhan was chattering excitedly, as she always did, "I hope he comes here- I want to see if he's really sick!"

Leliana, who had been distracted by concentrating on the lovely violin in a young summer fae's skilled hands (it had been commission -on behalf of the child's parents who had been proud to have a sapling start their apprenticeship already a natural in their chosen field), snapped to attention. Her eyes focusing on Siobhan's, slightly above her own, "Fae don't _get_ sick. If you ask me, the whole ploy to make everyone believe that he was sickly is a complete phallas. And a waste of energy."

Siobhan smirked, one eyebrow quirking up, "what do you mean?"

"When you think about it, what possible reasons did King Salos have to hide away one of the Winter Fae? To spread rumours that that Winter was sickly, the only sickly Fae in history, only made the rest of us worry for the safety of ourselves and loved ones."

The other Summer nodded to herself, murmuring, "Because if a Winter can get sick why not us?"

"Exactly. A blasted waste of time," Leliana finished with a flourish, and having completely forgotten where she was but simply running on instinct, allowed the taller woman to pull her into a pattern of spins that drew them closer together. The music finished with them both breathing heavily, faces mere inches apart.

"You know," Siobhan began with a crooked, mischievous grin, "If we weren't here as friends, I'd be tempted to kiss you right now."

Leliana let out a short breath, eyes hooked on Siobhan's, "It's a … good thing we're here as friends then." Of course, at that exact moment she looked away from Siobhan, face heated with embarrassment, her eyes locked with his. She had never forgotten the colour of his eyes, and knew them as well as she knew her own.

It was as if the fates had it out for them.

Across the floor, Oren's eyes had met Leliana's for the briefest of seconds, and it was like they were children all over again. It was as if the heartache and broken dreams of the past fourteen years had evaporated into a puff of smoke.

And the rest of Avalon melted away.

Neither of them were here with others, there were no circumstances pulling them apart, and they had forgotten the reasons for leaving each other in the first place. Oren was not King, and even if he were he could still only picture Leliana as his queen, beautiful upon the throne next to his. Leliana felt her hand twitch to reach out, but she checked herself, as these two Fae might as well have been miles away.

"INTRODUCING; CROWNED KING OREN, AND MADAM VIVIENNE!" Oren's _am-fear-fair_ , Puck, announced over the revelry, and every Fae within hearing distance stopped and immediately dropped to the floor in a deep kneel. For these were the two most powerful Fae in Avalon, and to not kneel before them would result in worse punishment than they could even imagine.

Oren's words, he often said them, echoed through Leliana's mind as her knee scraped the ground and her eyes stung with repressed emotion, ' _We are the same are we not? You never need bow to me."_

"Please, continue, we are only here for the refreshments!" Oren announced with that still familiar grin on his face. But Leliana saw right through him, his eyes weren't quite as bright as usual, as full of life. It was as if it had all been drained from him.

Leliana's frown deepened when she spied Vivienne hanging onto his arm, her understated blossom out on full display, and watching as every male in the room hastily tugged on their gloves.

"Hmm, well he certainly _looks_ pale," Siobhan muttered quietly, leading the way back to their table, "But you're right, he's not sickly."

Leliana gave her a small, sad smile, "I told you."


	5. Chapter 5

**This story will not make it past 30 chapters. If it even makes it to 20 I will be very surprised. I'm just warning you, I don't like to drag things on when I know they could serve a better purpose to further the plot, and in this case the plot does not need to be super duper long. If you want a longer story of mine message me and I'll send you a link to my wattpad ones.**

 **This is the obligatory disclaimer. Consider this disclaimed :D (P.S. HUGE AND GIANT HUGS to schleifchen who commented on all four chapters. Because of them I'm updating now!)**

* * *

When either one of them wanted to meet, they had organised a special code so that they would know to show up at the Word Tree. Oren or Leliana would leave a small golden rose out in the vicinity of the tree, and the other would know instantly that they were needed. It worked well, the rose was carved by Leliana, and enchanted by Oren to appear golden. To them this treasure was worth everything, and it became a symbol of their relationship.

It was often Leliana who escaped her studies to leave the rose near the World Tree, because while she had to venture out to check if Oren's rose was there, he never had to physically be there to know -his Winter powers connected him to the whole of Avalon, and not much could pass without him knowing. It was lucky he was the absolute strongest with magic, because the other Winters were never on the level he was, if they were they would have been onto the two young Fae immediately.

As the festivities wore on, Leliana pulled her carved golden rose out from where it hung on a chain around her neck. She had always kept it with her, its weight above her chest and providing the warmth and comfort she always associated with Oren.

A drink in her hand, and her eyes on the golden rose, she couldn't stand being there any longer. Surrounded by Fae who were all overjoyed, and had no clue as to the turmoil going on in her mind.

Siobhan was next to her, clapping and laughing at the Summer performers tap dancing on the floor across from them, "They've been practicing," She giggled, then when she turned to ask Leliana something her grin instantly dropped, and her pink eyes turned worried, "Lel are you-"

"I'm going home," Leliana pocketed the necklace with the gold rose before Siobhan could see it, "I'm exhausted." It didn't help that Oren was still hanging around the festival, his presence a constant reminder of what she could have had making her ache. She pushed away from the lounge, the only one standing amongst the revellers in Summer Square, she could clearly see Oren, lounging in his own area with Vivienne draped over his arm.

He instantly noticed her as she skirted around the dance floor, his seating was in the direction she needed to go, so she headed that way, face bowed as she walked past the Winters, but she quietly enjoy

ed how close she was to him, for the first time in fourteen years they were mere feet away, "Excuse me, your Majesty."

"Leaving so soon, are you?" Vivienne's voice had always grated on Leliana's ears, it sounded like the high-pitched squeal of an out-of-tune violin, "I believe the celebration has only just started."

Leliana kept her stance bowed and respectful; she had to show respect, even when she had the urge to sew this woman's mouth closed (she didn't stop to examine the feeling causing through her vein's too closely, she knew there was nothing to be jealous over, Oren had never harboured any sort of feeling for Vivienne. Even so, Vivienne was simply an immensely dislikable person, and Leliana was sure that many people had had this urge as well). "I am needed at my stall early tomorrow, work simply cannot wait." She kept her eyes on Oren as she bowed even deeper, trying to memorise the feeling of his gaze on her, as if it would state her longing.

She could only try.

She backed away from the two Winter's, and all but ran from the other Fae as they celebrated and revelled, in what was one of the worst moments of her life.

* * *

She didn't make it home.

She ended up in Summer Square, where all the stalls and shops had been closed in honour of the festivities occurring throughout the week. Wandering the empty street, trying not to think through the thoughts and feelings buzzing through her head, she counted down the stalls until she reached her own.

Pushing the curtain aside, she sat at her work bench and fiddled with the golden rose. She'd carved two of them, one for herself and one for Oren.

 _"Just take it, that way we'll know when we can be together again." She'd told him with a smile, sitting next to him, leaning against a tree a few miles away from the Winter Palace._

 _Oren, his head leaning on her shoulder, gratefully accepted the small wooden rose carving. It was slightly smaller than his palm, the woodwork so intricate that he could almost see an actual rose in bloom. He'd taken her hand, "Do you have one?"_

 _"Of course I do." She replied, "Here. They're exactly the same." She passed hers over as well, and sat up with both of them cradled in his palms. Squeezing his eyes shut, he looked up to the rising moon, and appeared as if he was deeply concentrating. Leliana watched, in silence and utter amazement, as her two tiny wooden carvings suddenly seemed to bloom golden. The colour seeped from the centre and out, staining the petals in the beautiful colour and making them reflect the moonlight._

 _Oren collapsed back against the tree appearing as if the magic had exhausted him. But he grinned that crooked smile, full of playfulness and joy, directed right at her, "There. Now they are unique, and equally as beautiful as the woman who made them."_

Leliana hasn't realised that she was crying, until the water splashed onto her hands, still clutching the golden rose.

"It's hard isn't it? Watching someone you love become further away from you with each year." A deep, gruff voice rung out throughout the empty square, and Leliana -with absolutely no idea why- jumped and fumbled for some form of weapon. Grabbing a carving knife, she held it like she knew how to use it, "S-show yourself!" Of course her voice wobbled, it was the sane thing to be afraid.

"Calm down, I only wish to help." A figure appeared at the back of her stall, pushing the canvas aside. The Fae was tall, with dark ochre skin and the greenest eyes she had ever seen, and no hair. His eyes were crinkled around the edges from laughter, and his face was open, his hands up in surrender.

It was only then that Leliana realised what he'd said, about watching someone you love. She dropped the knife with a gasp, backing up until she hit the stool she'd been sitting on, and sat down until she calmed the waves of panic overcoming her judgment.

Once she got her breathing under control, she really looked at the stranger standing in her stall, her eyes (still gold, she hadn't changed her eating habits for a while, and she'd finally settled on the colour she liked), widened once she recognised him, "Puck? What're you-"

The Spring Faerie shrugged, leaning against the wooden post keeping the canvas secure, "I am here at the request of… a certain Winter Faerie. He wishes to see you."

At first Leliana was suspicious. There was no way Oren would have told anyone what had happened between them, even it was his own am-fear-fair. And despite how much she desperately wanted to trust this, but Oren wasn't stupid and neither was she, neither would never tell anyone about what happened between them, no matter the circumstances.

Her eyes narrowed, "Puck… how long have we known each other?"

"Years."

"So you'll understand when I say that I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I do understand," He said, grinning, "Because he said that you would say that." Digging around in his pocket, he retrieved a small object dangling on a chain, and wordlessly placed it in her palm.

Her mouth popped open as she saw Oren's rose. Sat small and shining in her palm. Leliana recovered quickly, swallowing the huge grin down, she closed her fingers softly around the golden rose, and looked up at Puck with a determined expression. "Let's go, then."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a kinda short but still crucial chapter, I guess it's kind of like the run up before the jump, with the jump being the second major problem in the story, if you get me?**

* * *

Oren could never recall ever being this nervous. He'd never been one of those people who paced, or wrung their hands or chewed their nails down to the quick when the adrenaline started pumping. Except now, he found himself doing all of these things, body exhausted with the days events and the celebration of his Crowning, he looked up at the moon and wished yet again that he could garner as much energy from it as he did the sun.

He'd trusted Puck to do this task, knowing that this simple job could mean everything for him, Puck had accepted. No questions asked. While he'd done nothing to earn such loyalty from his am-fear-fair, Oren noted to increase his leave, and to ask him about his partner and seedling.

The World Tree had never looked so foreboding, the moons rays casting shadows all over the clearing, the plants charged with almost electric energy. Reflecting his emotions almost perfectly, the anticipation and … almost fear he felt over what might happen on this night caused his power to surge, and Oren -hoping the other Winter Fae weren't paying attention- fumbled to keep it under control.

He felt their footsteps almost a mile away, his senses were that heightened. And a relieved grin escaped when he felt four footsteps instead of two. She'd come. She'd gotten his message, and she had accepted.

But he wasn't out of the woods yet.

From the moment he'd seen her at the festival, dancing so closely with someone else, he knew he could not stay away and silent any longer. She'd tried to hide it, but Oren had always known her better than most, and he could see how much she was hurting. He recognised it, because he felt it himself.

He tried to respect her wishes, he knew the risks exactly, and he no longer cared.

One set of the footsteps stopped, and the others continued through the tree-line, and Oren couldn't stop himself from catching and holding his breath like he was about to be pushed underwater. He balled his hands in the trousers he was wearing, to hide the quivers they were exhibiting.

Then she was standing directly in front of him, only two feet away.

The time apart had not dulled her beauty.

Some flowers take ages to bloom properly, but when they do the others surrounding it simply pale in comparison, and to Oren this was always how he'd described Leliana's beauty. Her skin warm, browned, and kissed by the sun with freckles adorning her face. Her eyes hadn't changed at all, they were still that molten gold he remembered, and they matched the roots of her brown frizzy hair exactly; he knew that when she had her blossom this gold was the same, remembering with a catch of breath how the petals had felt beneath his fingers. Her beautiful face was open, expression unguarded, and as desperate as he imagined his to be.

Her eyes were watery, and she let out a tiny laugh, sniffing, "I… got your message." She told him, holding up his golden rose.

He dragged his eyes away from her face, and settled on the rose dangling from her fingers. Suddenly he couldn't hold on any longer, and he caught the rose in his own fingers and threw it over his shoulder. His arms stretched out, then wrapped around Leliana and crushed her to his chest. Burying his face in her neck, running his fingers gently over her hair, it took him a moment to realise that he was whispering things into her skin, and then couldn't recall what he'd been saying.

Instantly she responded, her arms wrapped around the bottom of his back, and he felt her smile against his skin, and the wetness of tears staining his shirt. Laughing, he realised that he'd been crying too, pulling slightly away from her to wipe the tears away, "It is okay Lia, I am not going anywhere." He whispered, fully meaning it. However deep down he was guarding himself against rejection again, and wasn't sure if he could handle it again.

But Leliana smiled too, and he felt his whole body relax with warmth and elation as she placed a small but calloused hand on his neck, "And neither am I." She breathed, leaning in to brush her lips against his. It was gentle at first, lips brushing each other with gentleness and love, until suddenly Leliana -and he- couldn't hold back anymore.

It was as if he'd been set aflame. His body reacted, feeling searing heat with every touch, every brush of her lips against his skin. His hands tightened in her hair, and her clutched at the back of his neck, trying to bring him ever closer to her. Suddenly they sunk to their knees, as if their legs gave up under all the stress and couldn't hold the pair up any longer. She used the momentum to throw her leg around him, and suddenly he was lying on his back, her legs either side of him and lips everywhere else.

Of course, they eventually needed to breathe.

She fell to his side, legs tangled together and breathing erratic, they both looked up at the same stars, the same moon that had been there mere moments before suddenly seemed brighter. As if the nature of Avalon came together to show its support for the two Fae, who against all odds, had found each other again.

She was the first to speak, leaning her head on her hand with her elbow on the ground, while her finger traced patterns of heat on his skin, "I wish to be the first to say that… I'm so irrevocably _sorry_ for what I did to you. To us. It was terrible of me, and ever since I have regretted-"

"Shhh- Lia," He sat up, pulling her with him to look her seriously in the eye, "I never blamed you."

The expression on her face was a mixture of pain and confusion, then she looked down at her hands, now folded in her lap, "Why?" She whispered, looking back up to his eyes, "I have done everything to deserve blame, and hatred."

This time he placed his hand on her cheek, and she leaned into his palm, eyes closing briefly before meeting his again, "Because I love you." He surmised, as if it were the easiest thing in the world, "And that has not changed."

Her eyes turned gentle, and she cupped the hand still on her cheek, "And I love you," Pressing it gently before she leaned closer, her eyes suddenly determined. The gold burning and rolling, catching the reflection of the moon and stars, "I will do _whatever_ it takes to restore your faith in those words. I swear."

Oren swallowed, a tiny flicker of the mischievous grin passed across his face, and he held out his pinky finger, dropping his hand from her face, trying to make her smile.

Leliana's grin always managed to snatch his breath away, as if it were the light of the sun and the giant blue sky, shining just for him. She caught her pinky-finger in his, and the two Fae sat together under the moonlight, and the immense protection of the World Tree as it swayed with the gentle breeze, with their left hands clasped together, and the others in front of them with the comforting weight of the promise on their fingers.

And, about five paces behind them, the golden rose lay, forgotten. In all the commotion neither of Leliana or Oren had thought to collect it, and there it stayed, gathering dirt and dust for weeks. Until -much later- a slender, tanned hand (with blood-red, sharply manicured nails) plucked it off the ground, running fingers over the golden surface for a moment before pocketing the rose, and sauntering away.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I actually have the next chapter already written, and I'll post it tomorrow. Also if there's any mistakes or grammar issues let me know and I'll try to fix it. I don't have a beta (Is that just a fancy word for editor?) so bear with me.**

* * *

For a time, Oren felt completely invincible. He finally had everything he wanted; a kingdom, and someone to share it with

He and Leliana continued to meet in secret for months after the coronation. Suddenly the problems that had plagued them before didn't matter in the face of what they had, both of them fully committed, never tiring or letting what they had sour. And, because he was King, he could go anywhere in Avalon and no one would suspect anything duplicitous from him (aside from the fact that he couldn't travel anywhere without someone recognising him, but they didn't like to focus on that.

Leliana, always the realist, still worried that they will be caught and exposed. The suggestion of actually leaving Avalon had always stuck in her mind since Oren had said it fourteen years ago. The more she worried, the more she continued to really think of a plan to get them both out into the human world.

It wasn't that she hated her home, it was that she hated hiding. She only wanted to be with the one she loved, yet they had to keep it a deeply concealed secret.

Then of course, one day, during the first month of Summer. Leliana's blossom was about to grow, knowing the stone-shaped bump between her shoulders was the indicator, she fashioned Oren another pair of gloves, this time taking extra care in the embroidery.

They were to meet that night, in the forest closest to Summer Square. This was almost two seasons after the coronation, and Oren was struggling even more to leave the suffocating safety of the Winter Palace.

That night, the sun was still sinking below the tree-line, and Oren was waiting for her.

She touched his shoulder, and wordlessly gave him the gloves she'd made, a small smile on her face.

His eyes lit up at the sight, "You're going to-"

"Yep, it _is_ summer after all."

"Can I feel?" At her nod, his hand trailed up and under her breezy shirt, fingers feather-light and warm as they wandered up the small of her back, to where the large bump was growing between her shoulder blades.

He didn't poke it, only ran his fingers over the sensitive spot for a moment, then drew away, "You know, I love your blossom."

At his matter-of-fact tone she laughed, "Well I don't, it's huge and gets in the way when you're trying to rest."

"Hmmm," He grinned, "You would think they had made beds that accommodated that."

Leliana sat on the ground, and Oren followed. She'd already thought of crafting a bed like that, but then when she considered everything, she decided that she would only be blossoming for about four weeks in the entire year, it made no sense to craft a bed specifically catered for a blossom because of this.

"One day they might," She said, "But I doubt it."

He took her hand, trailed his fingers around the palm, to the brown calloused fingers. He held his palm up next to hers, and by contrast his was stark white and completely softened by the life he'd led. The two hands were as different as the people they belonged to, as differing as summer and winter.

"Where'd you get that?" He brushed his finger along small scar that stood out, one amongst the many that littered her fingers.

"I wasn't holding my chisel correctly," She told him, "It slipped from the wood and cut my hand."

He smiled to himself, eyes still directed at her hand as he lifted it to his lips. Brushing them softly against the fingers, and all the scars that littered them, and flaring her nerves to life. She opened her mouth to say something when they heard a snap somewhere ahead of them, and Oren jumped to attention.

His eyes were wide, and almost frightened, as they darted around the area. Still holding her hand, he pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the rock formation behind them, and diving beneath a huge one that had settled over a hole in the ground big enough for the both of them if they went feet first and squeezed together. Oren willed the moss on the rocks to grow over the opening, obscuring them from view, but also stopping light from coming through.

In the darkness, Leliana wrapped her arms around Oren, holding him tight as they hid from what Oren knew to be Spring faerie guards. From the amount of them, and the way they trampled through the woods in professional formation. Leliana could only feel fear in the darkness, and she started shaking in Oren's embrace; _what if they were caught? What would happen to her?_

She couldn't stand it any longer, hearing the heavy foot falls of the sentries around them as they came close to the stone they were hiding under.

" _Leliana_ ," He whispered on a breath, as quiet as possible, "Give us some light?"

She caused one of her small lacdastical illusions, a small werelight, to form behind them. Not shining very brightly but enough to cast a dim blue light on the pair. Oren's eyes reflected the blue beams, shining pale blue and aiming silent comfort and support directly at her. The thought crossed her mind again; _what if they were caught? Would she see him again?_

She couldn't bare to think that they would be separated. Not again. To think that it could all fall apart as soon as they got it all back again.

"It's going to be alright, they're nowhere near us." He whispered once more, directly into her ear. She nodded into his chest, but still felt the fear creeping up her spine, and clutched him closer.

 _Maybe_ …

Fourteen years had passed since Oren suggested it, and at that point they had both been children. Him not completely serious when suggesting it, and neither of them fully understanding what he had been asking. But now … the idea was feasible … at least in her mind. Which wasn't saying much, considering that her father had originally placed the idea in her mind when he left, so she'd been at slightly suggestible when it came to it.

The question was bubbling on her lips, stewing for what seemed like hours as the sentries still patrolled around the stones. Grunting to themselves that they couldn't find what they were searching for, that their boss would be extremely displeased if they returned empty-handed.

Oren silently gasped, and Leliana's eyes were frozen on the moss in front of her, as she heard feet stomp in front of the moss-curtain obscuring them from view. Wrapping her hand around her mouth, they both froze at the armoured foot -barely noticeable through the moss- as it paused in front of them.

The Spring Fae grunted, "Nah there's nothing here," Sniffing, "Let's go."

They trudged out of the clearing, but neither of them unfroze until Oren was sure that they were gone.

Oren crawled out first, using his arms to slide the rest of his body out then reaching his hands in to pull Leliana out. As he placed her hands on her shoulders to steady her, she looked up at his eyes, taking a deep breath before voicing the question that had been eating at her for months.

At that moment he turned his beaming grin on her, and she couldn't hold it in any longer, "Oren, run away with me."

His smile fell slack with a pop, "Huh?" Was the most eloquent thing he could say at that moment.

She clasped his hands in hers, holding them in front of her as she enthusiastically continued, "Oren we can't keep going like this - I've said that the running and the hiding exhausts me, and that is absolutely true." She cupped his face, as she watched his confusion dawn into understanding, "But I won't leave you again. Never again."

He was silent for a long moment, eyes seeming to search every width and breadth of her face. This was until he finally found what he'd been looking for, and that playful crooked smile broke out across his face, "I thought you would never ask," he agreed. Then leaned forward to capture her lips in a tender kiss, that sealed what could only be a hopeful future for the both of them.

Leliana was the first to break away, mind brimming with the possibilities, "We'll need a plan. And something to carry whatever we need in… I'm thinking pockets… we won't be able to carry bags… there's so much to consider!" She nearly shouted, but it was because she couldn't contain her happiness. Avalon had exhausted her; the constant, never-ending barrage of work and parties, the cycle never wavering or breaking, it eventually wore her down. She thought that there had to be more to life than simply living it, and maybe she would be able to find the peace she sought out in the human world. Amongst things that were new.

So, as the two Fae sat down to draw up their plan, they looked forward to their suddenly brighter future, where there were endless possibilities for the both of them, just beyond their reach.

Miles away, an elbow came to rest on the arm of a high-backed chair, a set of familiar fingers gently caressing the carved petals of a golden rose, the chain dangling in the air. Breath stirred the air in front of the chair, curling out in a cold mist in front of them. Then, in a flash of white, the hand fisted around the rose, fingers seeming to crush the delicate carving with mere strength.

Frost curled and crawled its away across the back of the wooden chair, and the air seemed to grow colder in the face of the strangers anger, as their hand opened. The chain caught on their fingers as the damaged, mangled rose swung, dead-looking, from its frozen chain.


	8. Chapter 8

Leliana hadn't considered it yet, but when she did it made her sad. The fact that if they were successful tonight, then she would never come to the World Tree again, to this place where she felt most at home. As close as she could get to her mother's memory, where she had never felt alone. Her arms hugged her torso as she looked up at the huge expanse of the World Tree, her smile wavered and her eyes stung a bit, but she reached out anyway, and gently brushed her her hand against the trunk.

"So," She begun quietly, "Mum. Guess we won't be seeing each other again, huh?" Sniffing, she crossed her arms over her stomach, "It's for the best though, I am finally free. I can … _finally_ be with Oren. I am actually doing the right thing." Then it was as if a breeze had suddenly struck through the clearing, and (almost as if she were going mad) her mothers voice tinged with thousands of others echoed through her mind. _You are, my dear Leliana, and I could not be more proud of you_.

This was how Oren came to find her, sitting in front of the world tree with a serene smile spreading across her face.

When she heard his approach, she jumped up and rushed to him, almost crushing him in a hug. "You're here," she breathed in relief, as if she had grown impatient to get moving and wanted to get this over with before either of them changed their mind. Not that that had any chance of occurring.

"We are really doing this?" Oren's excitement was visibly showing on his face, he couldn't contain his joy, "We are leaving? Together?"

His happiness overflowed when he saw Leliana's enthusiastic nod, "Together," and he couldn't contain his actions as he swept her off the ground, spinning her around and letting out an excited shout of joy. When she landed on her feet, he didn't hesitate and smashed his lips to hers.

The kiss was hungry, passionate. It seemed the longer they had waited, the harder it became to find the gentleness they'd previously had. Their lips and limbs tangled together, hands carding through hair, and her leg wrapping around his waist. Oren was suddenly thankful for the attire she was wearing, as he dragged his lips down her neck and back up, her found there were no sleeves dividing his skin from hers. Suddenly she was against a tree, and Oren was as close to her as he could get, and he never wanted to let the moment pass.

They had to break apart to breathe, and Leliana lent her head against his, "Oren … I love you. I don't know how I can say this enough but, I am so unbelievably sorry for what I did to you. To us."

His gaze was serious, burning with heat as he placed his hand on her cheek, "You listen to me, Lia. I love you as well. I understood then, and I still understand now, why you did it. But," His hand trailed down painfully slow, from her cheek down her neck and torso to her hip, as he leant down and put his lips near her ear, "What you didn't know is that you could _never_ , make me stop loving you. As if that were even a possibility." Then his lips were trailing up her jaw, a mere breath away from hers again, "I will not let _anything_ stop us from being together." He promised forcefully, placing one last kiss on her lips again before pulling away, "This is why we need to leave. Tonight."

* * *

For the plan to work, they had to split up.

Leliana would retreat to her glass-house, making sure all of her things were in order, and that she had anything she needed from her home before they left. She knew she couldn't take much, she couldn't even take a bag, she had to load it all into a heavy coat she sewed herself, with too many pockets in the linings.

She'd given Oren one of his own, and back in the Winter Palace, he was walking out the back door with his pockets loaded with the things he needed. Potions mostly, precious to trade for money once they reached the human world, and a book on humans that he most definitely would need if he was to survive.

For the plan to work, the gate had to be open once Leliana got to the Crossroads. He would stall, distract the sentries, and she could slip through then he would follow immediately. It was a simple plan, but as King they would obey his orders, and trust that he was not up to anything as traitorous as this.

It would work. It _had_ to work. Or all of the patient waiting he'd done for the last fourteen years would be for nothing, and he would loose her. Again.

He couldn't let that happen.

Purposefully, he marched down to the Crossroads. No am-fear-fair following him this time, he'd managed to get out without them realising, to be fair he'd had a lot of practice escaping his tag-along guards over the years. He didn't let any nerves or fear he had show on his face, only distant superiority. Letting the sentries know who he was was part of the plan.

They shared a curious glance when Oren marched towards the gate he wanted, but they let him open it all the same, trusting that the Winter Fae knew his own reasons.

Leliana prepared herself for the signal to run; eyes tunnelled on the gate, her senses seemed to kick into hyper-drive, it was as if she could finally relate to the feeling of a heart beating rapidly, as the adrenaline coursed through her veins she remained sole focused on the goal. She and Oren would finally be together, in the way they'd always wanted.

She only had to run.

Oren's signal beamed a small light to where she'd been obscured, and she shot out of the tree-line as if launched from a slingshot. Leliana surprised herself with how fast she ran towards the now wide open gate. She almost felt a joyous laughter burst out of her when she saw that the sentries weren't even looking in her direction, but at Oren as he hesitated in stepping through the gate -obviously waiting for her to jump through.

They were both only feet away from the future they so desperately wanted.

The fates really did have it out for them.

It happened in a sequence of events that played out like a house of cards, one thing went wrong, and the whole creation toppled down with it. Leliana's foot snagged on a root that hadn't been there when she'd looked before, and she toppled face first into the soil. The thud creating enough noise to alert the sentries, and Oren turned, his eyes wide and panicked by what he saw.

Leliana felt more roots wrapping around her ankles, wrists, and torso. Constricting her movement so that even when she tried to struggle against them she couldn't do anything. Then one more root squeezed itself around her neck, cutting off all the air that she'd been getting. She knew she could hold her breath for a long time, but as this stood she was going to loose consciousness before even getting free.

"No!" Oren's voice echoed down to her, and from her place -immobile on the ground- she spied the two sentries step towards her, and she struggled against them as they hauled her up from the ground. She watched, utter hopelessness coursing through her, as the gate leading away from Avalon twisted in on itself, the warm golden light fading into the centre and closing off her last line to the life she could have had.

There were two Fae standing in front of the gate. Two that she recognised instantly as Vivienne, and the ex-crowned-king Salos. The two other Winters stood together, Salos' face simply appeared disappointed, while Vivienne looked ecstatic, as if her birthday had come early.

"I knew it. Didn't I tell you Salos?"

"Yes, Vivienne. You did. Seize him."

Leliana felt her face screw up in fury as she watched four burly Spring am-fear-fair surround Oren, and hold his arms so he couldn't move, while the two others levelled their spears at him from behind lest he try magic. She struggled more against her own captors, but still couldn't get to Oren.

Vivienne sidled up to Oren, one hand clasped behind her back while the other cupped his face, "Oh I have been waiting patiently for this day." She whispered, "What were you trying to do?"

Leliana's nails dug into her palms so hard she felt warm liquid seeping through her fingers. Absolutely livid, she was ready to fight off all eight Spring Faerie guards, regardless of the training she didn't have, and also fight the two Winter Fae that seemed hell-bent on not letting her and Oren get away.

Vivienne then drew away from Oren, gasping so dramatically she would give any Summer Fae actress a run for their money, and hugging herself closer to Salos, "They planned to escape to the human world!" Well, that was true, "To expose us!" … What?!

"This cannot be allowed to continue Salos! This … boy may be King, but you chose the absolute worst successor to your mighty throne!" Vivienne declared, "These two Fae planned to destroy everything we hold dear, opening the gates to the human world to let all the trolls and the dirty humans in to destroy what every Fae hold dear, and would give their life to protect!" She drove it home with a small smirk in Leliana's direction, "Perhaps _she_ learnt this from her father. He was sent to the Unseelie not thirty years ago, no?"

Leliana felt the air rush out of her lungs, the will to fight leaving her, and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She gazed at Oren in utter despair, knowing exactly what Vivienne had planned.

She could handle breaking up with Oren, she could handle the longing, the hurt, all the memories that had been good tinged with melancholy. She could handle suddenly having all her her hopes and dreams torn away from her. She handled her mother joining the World Tree, she handled her father trying to destroy Avalon and being sent away to the Unseelie. She lived through all of that. But her worst fear was that she would have to share in her fathers fate, and join the Dark Fae.

It wasn't even that she would have to leave her home behind, she'd been prepared to that anyway, it was that the potion they gave all Fae once they crossed into the boarders would cause her considerable pain. It wasn't that she'd always dreamed of starting a family (because how in the world would she and Oren even accomplish it?) but to even have the option, to keep her blossom whole and healthy, it meant everything to her.

And Vivienne saw to wrench it all away without a second thought.

"No -please don't do this-" Leliana cut off with a cry, her struggling still increasing until she managed to throw herself at Salos' feet, and the woman who seemed hell-bend on ruining everything she held dear, "I'm begging you- please don't-"

"I will not hear your objections." Salos declared, turning away with disgust, "They want to destroy us so badly, let them do it from the confines of the Unseelie. Take them away."

"Oren!" She cried as the sentries rushed forward to wrench her off the ground, "Let go of me- Oren!" Her hand reached as far it would go, across the space between them as the sentries around him dragged him off.

"Leliana! NO!" He tried to reach across to her as well, the tips of their fingers brushed for the briefest of moments before they were both dragged, kicking and screaming into the now open gate into the depths of the Unseelie fortress.

All the way back at the tree-line, a shadow watched the sentries drag the Winter and Summer Fae into the gate to the far right. The one that led to China, where the Unseelie were forced to stay. The shadow watched, fists clenching and unclenching, as first Salos watched the guards drag them through to the human world then shook his head, wandering away from the ghastly scene.

The shadow watched, almost disgusted, as Vivienne stayed near the gate the sentries had disappeared through, a wicked grin on her face. Watching over the fast distance as she brought her hand from her pocket to just in front of her face, laughing at whatever she was holding, and then throwing it to the ground without a thought, stamping on it one last time before sauntering away, back towards the Safety of the Winter Palace.

The shadow dashed across to the gate, plucked the item off the ground, and dashed back into to the trees.

* * *

 **This ain't the last chapter but I would say it's one of the two main climax's. Hope you like it! Pls don't hate me! Also, the shadow? Friend or foe? Any guesses as to who it is? Pls review and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let me preface this by saying that while I have read Destined and I vaguely remember something about the Unseelie -it was such a long time ago that I can barely remember it. I'm going to read it again to get a feel for the setting, but I want you all to know that I'm taking a bit of creative license when it comes to both the Unseelie and the timeline is that cool with you? (P.S I'M SO PSYCHED TO BE WRITING ABOUT THE UNSEELIE IT'S GONNA BE SO COOL)**

* * *

 **NINE**

* * *

There was absolutely nothing in Avalon that could rival the foreboding majesty of the Unseelie fortress.

Nestled at the top of a snowcapped mountain, built up brick for stone-cold brick from the hands of masterful crafters eons ago; the fortress stood, resolute into the mountain. Surrounded by only sky and snow, the only road in and out was through the front gate, where there were countless amounts of guards standing, ready take on any Fae that dared try to escape.

There were two walls, the inner and outer. In between which was where the main central trade areas resided, along with the guards that checked every bag and cart that the Unseelie Fae managed to piece together. This trade hub where the Fae that lived in the fortress got clothes, small items of furniture, potions to stave off sickness, UV lights to help collect sun (in such a cold climate most of these Fae weren't used to the lack of sunlight) and whatever forms of human entertainment they could get. While this looked like a prison on the outside, and the people from the outside treated it as such, the Fae on the inside knew this to be their home, and they treated it as such.

On the inner wall was the building where all the living quarters resided, this included a huge dining area (where a winter faerie ages ago had created a banquet of fruit and veg that never rotted and always grew back), and bathing areas, as well as a workshop for any crafters/fall Fae that wanted to work. They weren't given many tools, and they were watched closely by the five guards that stood in this space at all times.

It seemed a dark and cold place.

The Queen of the Unseelie resided at the top of these living quarters, and it was to her rooms that Oren and Leliana were dragged. The fight had died out of them long ago, and they hugged their coats closer -both of them thankful that Leliana had thought to make them. It was all they could do just to take all of it in; they had somehow gotten out to the human world, but their wish had been twisted and perverted so as to make it their worst nightmare.

Oren still had two Spring Fae poking spears at his back lest he try any magic, as this cold winter was his natural element, this was where he would most likely try it. The two were marched through the outer wall, the sheer height of it dwarfing all that passed through the gates, into the small market.

Leliana, extremely used to the bright colours and happy bustling of the Summer Square, was severely underwhelmed at first by the measly excuse for a market, as the seven vendors that had persevered out in the snow talked in low monotonous voices to the Fae at their shops. Then suddenly she was saddened, these Fae that were there probably continued because it was all that kept them sane, and this semblance of normalcy and similarity to Avalon (their beautiful homeland that suddenly seemed so far away) may have been the only connection that any of them felt to their home.

Every single Fae in the market place stopped to stare at them, and immediately began murmuring to each other.

"More? Only two of-"

"Why do they have spears on one of-"

"I wonder why they-"

"Is he a Winter?!"

What started as a slow murmur gained speed until almost fifty Fae had crowded around the fenced-off tunnel from the entrance to the inner wall. All of them shouting their thoughts and questions directly to them, Leliana felt herself shiver, not just from the cold, but from the judging, peering eyes all focused on them.

Oren's fingers suddenly wrapped around hers, squeezing and offering the only form of comfort he could in this harsh environment, as they marched through the inner wall of the Unseelie fortress.

It was all Leliana could do to swallow her fear. The inner wall was completely barren, snow mingled with loose dirt covered the ground around the circumference of the huge stone tower. She guessed that this was where all the Unseelie lived, but still wondered if they had single rooms like they did in Avalon, or did they have to share.

Then something hit her in the gut with the force of a troll. Her Father was in there somewhere. He was up in his own room, or having his dinner with the rest of the Unseelie.

Clenching her fists, she steeled herself against the anguish she was feeling, _I am my fathers' daughter. And I can face anything these Fae may throw at me._

It had been the last thing she and Oren expected, to be shown amicably to an ornate set of double doors. Oren's hands were shaking, she noticed, and his breath exhaled shakily as if he was struggling to stand.

"Iron." He cursed, "Why is the door made of _iron_?"

Leliana took his hand, knowing that Winter Fae felt the effects of iron far more than others, and studied the ornate carvings on the door. She was an expert in crafting, and she sensed the wood, then the iron somehow grafted onto the door in an intricate carving.

"It… isn't." Was all she said before the guards pushed them forward.

"The Queen won't be kept waiting."

Oren grumped something about the irony of an ex-king being shown to see the queen, but the guards ignored them as they pushed the door open.

It seemed the Unseelie Fortress was full of surprises.

It wasn't a ginormous throne-room that greeted the pair of them, not an overtly regal lady sitting surrounded by people kissing her ass. No, somehow, this room was simply a greenroom, the likes of which could only be found in the Fall Academy in Avalon.

It was huge, they'd seemed to come to a stop at the top of one of the towers, because the walls were only glass, letting as much sun as possible through to the rows and rows of plants. All over the roof were lights set up to glow as if a make-shift sun to provide warmth. The tables were extremely messy however, with various experiments and papers littered about the place.

And the Queen? She sat on the floor in the center of a circle made out of the sunlamps, in the dead middle of the greenroom. Her back was to them, but Leliana marveled at the length of deep orange dreadlocks hanging down the Queen's back, and the dirty and battered state of her pale hands when they caught a glimpse of them.

Oren grumped again, he'd been raised to act as royalty, and suddenly the Unseelie Queen before them was acting like the exact opposite? A king of Winter would never act in this way.

He often tried to find no difference in his people, he was no better than them, but he had been forced by King Salos to always be poised, regal. Stand tall, sit still, _be sure to think before you speak boy_.

But here before them, was nothing but a _Fall_ Faerie that had managed to force her way into the position of Unseelie Queen.

Leliana could feel how uncomfortable and irritable Oren was getting, and squeezed his hand in assurance.

The guards announced them, and the Unseelie Queen slowly wiped her hands, and rose from her spot on the floor.

She was a tall woman. By far the tallest Fae either of the pair had met, her orange locks shining in the lights, and her eyes managed to be the exact same deep amber colour. Her face was open but wary, skin pale and covered in what appeared to be burn marks. Her black ankle-length dress revealed bare feet, and an odd circlet of silver and diamond sat on her forehead, twining through her hair like vines

But after the initial assessment of her, Leliana's senses were drawn to the small plantation behind the woman. It looked like an ordinary bamboo sapling, barely more than two feet high with tiny leafs sprouting from the top and from small branches on the side. She gasped, and Oren grabbed her hand to stop her from running to the plant.

Somehow, that bamboo sapling shined in the sun as if it were made from pure gold.

The Unseelie Queen's smouldering amber eyes didn't miss a thing, and they flickered up from where the two Fae's hands were joined back to their faces, all the while gleaming with thinly veiled amusement, "Yes, this is one of my finer experiments." Her voice was soft and surprisingly deep, and she stepped back to allow for a better view of the sapling, "It seems that my study has paid off."

Leliana's eyes were alight with a giddy delight that Oren hadn't seen since they were children, "You're an Alchemist!"

The guards behind them grumbled and shuffled their feet while the Unseelie Queen only smiled, "Yes, I believe I am." She nodded and walked closer to them, seemingly studying the both of them, "How is it you know this?"

"My craft allowed me to study as many malleable materials as necessary, and I often traded hair-pins and such for interesting minerals. A Fall I met fancied herself an alchemist." Leliana quickly explained, "But she never actually succeeded!"

The Unseelie Queen's laugh was loud and echoed off the walls, "I did not take you for a Fall Faerie. But you are… interesting, for a Summer."

Leliana looked down at her feet, and squeezed Oren's hand for comfort. She'd been hiding it, trying to stay positive, but she was absolutely scared of what they would be made to do here.

"So, introductions." She nodded to them, "I am the Unseelie Queen Kaia Ambrosia. My people address me as Lady Ambrose. It does not matter to me how you came to be here, only what you may contribute to our way of life."

Leliana was far more used to bowing and showing respect than Oren was, so she bowed from the hips and lowered her gaze, "Pleased to meet you Lady Ambrose. I am Leliana of Summer, and this is Oren of Winter."

Oren only bowed from the neck, and then straightened up to hold Lady Ambrose's gaze steadily, "I am curious as to what you expect us to contribute."

Lady Ambrose raised a sculpted eyebrow, "I expect you to join us in our way of life, and to aid in whatever way you can." She gestured to the window, and led us to look out underneath, where the Fae milling about the market were all huddled together trying to stave off cold.

"My people do struggle in the harsh winters here, and we have not have any Winter Fae since Sharton, and the weather has been uncontrolled for a long time. Your contribution will be highly valued Ex-King."

"You want me to-"

"Your powers will be used to heat the fortress, yes. While dear Leliana will be well suited to her own workshop here. But before all that…" She purposefully strolled over to a table filled with rows and rows of vials, she didn't even need to study them before she selected one.

Leliana swallowed, the liquid inside was black sludge, probably the consistency of sap, and instantly she knew what this was.

Lady Ambrose presented the vial to Leliana, "You will need to drink this, dear. It is unfortunate, however it is also procedure."

Oren couldn't stop staring, wide eyed, at the vial in Leliana's hand, "What is that?"

Lady Ambrose looked apologetic, "This potion will render dear Leliana infertile, as it has generations of others that have been sent to the Unseelie. It will take over a day to take full effect, after which you will feel pain as your blossom sprouts regardless of season, and it will then slowly die after it sprouts." She held up a burned-marked hand to silence Oren's horrified protests, "There is nothing I can do except give you the potion, you either take it willingly or guards force it down your throat."

Leliana had never seriously considered having saplings, because there was always the slight chance that she would never see them again if they were a Fall or even a Winter Fae. But now that she was confronted with the idea of never having them again, she was suddenly ready to fight for this right.

After all, she and Oren had fought for their freedom from Fae conventions. This was simply another that they had to escape.

 _So… a day to ingest? I can fight this._ She thought, and she silenced Oren with a meaningful look as she uncorked the potion and downed the whole thing.

It burnt its way down her throat, and she threw the vial away with a moment of frustration at this whole circumstance. Hating what she would have to do within the hour.

Leliana's golden eyes blazed as she looked at Lady Ambrose, "Are we to be shown to rooms? Or is it tradition to further mistreat Fae that you have violated?" Because that was what she considered this to be, a violation of a right she had never appreciated until now.

Oren shot her a slightly impressed look, but trusted her enough to stay silent.

Lady Ambrose still held that apologetic look in her eye, "Yes. Do you wish to share? We have more than enough space for separate rooms, and this fortress will offer any comfort possible."

Oren's face twitched, "We are trapped in here, and you think we will find it comfortable?"

"Indeed, you _are_ trapped, and there is much you need to learn about life in here." She motioned to the guards still at the door, "You will share, then." Leliana needed support from Oren as her stomach churned and broiled from the potion, and Lady Ambrose took Leliana's free hand as they began to walk away.

She did truly look regretful, her eyes sympathetic, "I am truly sorry."

* * *

Once the guards had left them alone in their room, Leliana dug through her pockets, emptying all her possessions onto the table. They had been cleared by the guards before being let in here, and told someone would be sent to help with their integration the next day.

"Leliana, why would you drink that?" Oren reached for her, his face holding incredible sorrow as his fingers traced her face, "You could have-"

"Fought? What good would that have done?" Offering him a comforting smile, she pulled away and picked her chisel up off the pile of things and opening one of the adjacent doors of the room.

It was a medium sized apartment, with stone walls and wooden furniture with a fire-place in the center. There were additions to what they were used to, such as human technology littered around the place.

Leliana pointed to the same ornate doors that led to what she assumed was the bedroom, "I noticed that every door we passed had this on it. I'm sure it's made of iron, the Unseelie may be used to it, but we have been getting more and more drained as the hours pass." She took the chisel to the iron, and shipped off as much as she could into her palm.

Placing the chips on a bench, "Oren can you please get me some water?"

In the next moment he placed a glass of water next to her, and remained by her side watching as she chopped the iron into as little pieces as possible.

She was feeling more and more light headed as she progressed, but soldiered on, eventually gathering the shavings and spattering them into the glass.

"Wait, you're not seriously going to drink that?" Oren placed his pale hands on hers, "You'll…"

"Get sick," She smiled but soon became serious, "I need to get rid of everything in my stomach Oren. Everything the poison has touched."


End file.
